A Friendly Visitor
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "How to Bury a Millionaire." Daphne decides to see Niles' new apartment, and give him a housewarming present. One-shot.


Daphne looked around her, feeling a bit nervous. She wondered what Dr. Crane would say when he saw her here, unannounced. He probably didn't want visitors right now, but Daphne felt compelled to visit him anyway. She'd heard from his father and brother that this new apartment was well below his usual standards, and that he was having trouble adjusting to his new life.

"Hopefully these will cheer him up," Daphne said to herself as she glanced at the housewarming gifts she'd brought. Then she took a deep breath and knocked.

Niles was a bit startled when he heard a knock at the door. He hoped it wasn't another one of his new neighbors. He knew he should be polite, and take part in a few group activities, but the mere thought of it was exhausting. Why would he ever want to be in a hoagie-eating contest? He shook his head as he went to answer the door. "Daphne!"

"I hope you don't mind my coming down here. But I heard your father and brother talking about your new place, and I wanted to see it for meself."

"Of course I don't mind. Please come in." Niles stepped back and she entered the small apartment. "I'm afraid there isn't much to see. It's just this one room. My bed is over there." Niles pointed to the spot on the wall, which folded out to reveal a bed.

"Ah. Well, it is...lovely." Daphne forced a smile. It really wasn't a bad place, but she understood what the other Dr. Crane meant about it not being Niles' usual style.

"Thank you, Daphne. I know it isn't much, but this is only temporary, until I can get my life back on track."

"That's the spirit, Dr. Crane! But while you're here, there's nothing wrong with making this place feel like home, is there?"

"I suppose not," Niles said. "But there isn't much a person can do to make _this_ a home." He looked around. He'd never seen a more depressing place.

"Well, I thought you might feel that way, so I brought a few things to make this place a bit nicer." Daphne reached into the shopping bag she carried. "This should help you keep some happy memories around." She handed him a framed photo of the two of them at the Snow Ball.

Niles gasped. "This is lovely. How thoughtful of you to have one of the most memorable nights in my life preserved forever."

Daphne smiled. "It was quite unforgettable for me as well." Even now, she could picture the ballroom. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"There's no one I'd rather have been with at the ball." Niles smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. He knew she considered his actions that night to be nothing more than an attempt to impress a few gossips. But Niles knew every word had come from his heart.

A giggle escaped from Daphne as Dr. Crane kissed her hand. She knew he was just joking, the same way he'd been that night. "I have something else for you, too."

"Oh, Daphne, you've done more than enough for me already. I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry, Dr. Crane. It's nothing extraordinary. I just thought a plant might cheer you up." She reached into the bag and pulled out a small potted plant. "It doesn't require much work to keep it alive. I asked at the garden shop for something that wouldn't need a lot of care, because I know you're very busy."

The thought that Daphne had gone to this much trouble for him warmed Niles' heart. "Thank you, Daphne. I'll put it right here so it can get lots of sunlight." Niles placed the plant near the window in his dining area, if one could call it that.

"It should be fine there. All you need to do is make sure you water it every day or so. I know it's a bit silly, but I do like going out on your brother's balcony, and breathing the fresh air, seeing all the trees. I just thought that a bit of nature inside your apartment would cheer you up a bit."

"Well, I can't thank you enough!" Niles suddenly felt happier than he could ever remember being. He didn't care if it was silly to be so thrilled by such simple gestures. Caught up in the moment, he hugged Daphne.

Daphne enjoyed the embrace. It seemed Dr. Crane was always finding reasons to hug her. She supposed it was a way of making himself forget his loneliness. "Well, I really should be getting back to your brother's. I was out running errands when I decided to stop by."

Niles swallowed hard. He didn't want her to go. "Of course. I understand completely."

Daphne smiled. It was good to see him looking cheerful again. "I know it's not really my place to say so, but I hope you know that our door is always open. If your brother has anything to say about you visiting so often, I'll straighten him out."

Once again, her words warmed his heart. He knew Frasier had found him rather irritating lately. That was why, as bad as this place might be, he was determined not to be a burden on his brother any longer. But to actually be invited by Daphne was a completely different thing. "Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

Without really thinking about it, Daphne leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Me powers tell me that you won't be here forever. I have a feeling your life's going to turn around very soon."

Niles resisted the urge to question her so-called "powers." He'd always been skeptical of such things, but Daphne seemed to sincerely believe what she was saying. Many times, Niles had wondered if perhaps there was something to it. "Well, thank you. In the meantime, I've at least got a roof over my head, and friends and family to see me through this. I'm going to be all right."

"Yes, Dr. Crane, I believe you are." Daphne smiled as she turned and opened the door. She knew she'd helped brighten Dr. Crane's day, but somehow, she found herself feeling better as well.

**The End**


End file.
